


Treatment

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aftercare, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: After a day of dragon cycling, Marco tends to a battered and bruised Tom. This takes place during A Boy and His DC-700XE episode.





	Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> That episode just fueled my love for tomco more and had to write a story about it! I hope you like it!

“But no, I’m definitely not going to do this again.” Marco went over to Tom and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“You're really battered. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, just in a little pain.” Tom placed his hands behind his back and gave it a crack. Marco gave him a worried look. 

“Lets go to my place. I’ll treat your injuries.” 

“Um okay.” 

Marco waved goodbye to Hekapoo, Talon and Kelly. 

“Bye guys. I’m going to go take care of Tom.” 

“See you later, Marco!” called Hekapoo. 

“Later, dude!” waved Talon. 

“Alright, Tom. Lets go.” 

Tom opened a fire portal and both boys stepped inside. They exited the portal and walked into Marco’s bedroom. With a sigh, Tom sat himself on Marco’s bed. Marco got in front of him and looked over his injuries. All three of his eyes were swollen with a few bruises on his face, as well as abrasions on his elbows. 

Marco lifted up Tom’s shirt and looked at the ugly bruises that littered his abdomen. Marco winced and pulled his shirt back down. 

“Man, you look bad. I’m going to go get the first aid kit and a few ice packs. I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay.” 

Marco ran out of the room and returned a few moments later with a first aid kit and a few ice packs. He set the items on the bed next to Tom and opened the first aid kit. 

“Alright, take off your shirt.” 

Tom did what he was told and removed his shirt dropping it to the floor. Marco grabbed some ointment and a cotton ball and got to work on the scrapes on Tom’s elbows. Making sure they were disinfected and clean, he wrapped them up with gauze. 

“Okay. Now you’re face.” 

Marco took Tom’s face into his hands and inspected his black and blue eyes. Tom blushed as he looked into Marco’s warm, cocoa colored eyes. They were beautiful to the demon prince. Gentleness and concern radiated from the brown orbs as he looked over the battered state of Tom’s face. Marco noticed the blush and pulled away. 

“Um, let me get a warm washcloth so I can wipe the smeared eyeliner from under your eyes.” 

“Alright and Marco...” Marco turned around to look at Tom. 

“Thanks.. For taking care of me. You’re a real friend.” Marco smiled at him. 

“You’re welcome buddy.” 

Marco left the room again and came back with a warm washcloth in his hands. He stood in front of Tom and leaned over to carefully wipe the smeared black eyeliner from under his eyes. Tom flinched when he put a little too much pressure on the bruises. 

“I’m sorry.” Marco pulled the cloth away and grabbed an ice pack. 

“Okay this might hurt a little. Ready?” 

“I’m ready. Go ahead.” Marco placed the ice pack on one of Tom’s eyes causing him to let out a yelp. 

“Shh I know. Can you handle the other two eyes?” Tom held the ice pack to his bottom left eye. 

“Yeah. I can do it.” 

“Okay. You’re going to have to lay down.” Tom laid himself on Marco’s bed and flinched when he felt another ice pack on his right eye and top eye. Now he had three ice packs covering his eyes. 

“The swelling should go down within a few days. It normally takes about 1 to 2 weeks for black eyes to heal. Just be sure to keep icing them.” 

“There is no ice in the underworld, so do you mind if I take these home with me?” 

“Not at all, dude. If the ice melts, just come back here and I’ll give you some. Now, moving on to your stomach.” Marco grabbed a few more ice packs and gently placed them on Tom’s abdomen. Tom jumped and yelped at the cold feeling but then relaxed once it started to numb away the pain. 

“There, you just rest up now. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” 

“Okay. Thanks again Marco. You’re too sweet.” Marco blushed and let out a chuckle. 

“It’s no problem. If one of my friends get hurt, it’s up to me to treat their wounds. That’s just who I am.” 

“I wish I could be as nice and cool as you Marco. I would have so much more friends If I were like you.” Marco looked at Tom with sympathy and sat on the bed next to him. 

“But you are nice Tom. More than that actually. You’re an angel. You have improved so much since the Blood Moon Ball and became one of the most caring guys I have ever met. When I saw how much you have changed, I was in disbelief. I was like, is this really the same demon that had the most explosive temper I have ever seen? He’s become so kind and gentle. You may not see yourself this way, but I do and so does Star. If you were still your old self, would Star have gotten back together with you?” A soft smile formed on Tom’s lips. 

“I'm lucky to have someone like you as a friend Tom, and stop thinking you are not cool because you are. In fact, you’re one of the coolest guys I know. From your kick-butt powers to your fashion sense, you are the epitome of awesome.” 

A tear rolled down Tom’s cheek as his words touched his heart. No one has ever complimented him like that. People only respected him because of his stature. It really made him feel good that he is not seen as a loser in someone's eyes. Sitting up, letting the ice packs slid off his person, he pulled Marco into a tight embrace. Shocked by the hug, Marco embraced him back. 

“Thank you, Marco. Thank you. If it wasn’t for you, I would still be my old self and struggling with low self-esteem.” 

“I have low self-esteem too Tom, but we can work on our insecurities together.” 

“Yeah.” Tom hugged Marco tighter and let go. 

“Do you um..mind If I spend the night with you?” 

“Not at all, buddy. You can spend the night with me anytime you want.” Tom smiled brightly. 

“Awesome let me get a pair of pajamas from my place.” 

“Or you can wear a pair of my pajamas.” Tom shrugged. “That’s fine.” 

Marco rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a t shirt that had Mackie Hand on it and a pair of light blue pajama pants. He handed them to Tom. 

“Thanks dude.” Tom stripped himself out of his clothes and slipped on the pajamas. Marco did the same with his clothes and put on his matching pajamas set. 

“Do you want to play some video games?” 

“Sure.” Marco selected a kung Fu game and turned his television on. He put the disk into his gaming platform and handed Tom a controller. 

“Here you go.” Tom took it and sat down in the bean bag chair in front of Marco’s bed. Marco sat down next to him and began to play. 

“How do you feel? I’ll give you some aspirin if you’re still in pain.” 

“I feel okay now, but I’ll let you know if the pain returns.” 

The boys stayed up all night playing video games and just talking to each other until they grew tired. Letting out a yawn, Marco turned his TV off and climbed into his bed. Tom climbed in next to him and carefully placed his arms around him. Marco blushed as he was pressed close to Tom’s warm body. Smiling, he snuggled closer to him. 

“Good night, Marco.” 

“Goodnight, Tom.” Marco turned around in Tom’s arms and buried his face into his chest. Tom rested his chin on top of Marco’s head. He was grateful to have someone like Marco in his life. He will never find someone as loving as the boy in his arms. Placing a soft kiss in his thick brown hair, he closed his sore eyes and gave his body a much-needed rest.


End file.
